


The Only Thing I've Ever Been Sure Of

by Simplyslc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x20, F/M, olicity - Freeform, the fuckening, the fuckening fic drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyslc/pseuds/Simplyslc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity share their last night in Nanda Parbat together before Oliver takes his place as the Heir to the Demon. Based on the new Arrow promo. *Spoilers for 3x20*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing I've Ever Been Sure Of

He turns his head at the sound of his door opening slowly. Maybe they’ve come to take him sooner than next morning, it wouldn’t be out of character for the League to start his suffering early.

Instead, he sees Felicity, beautiful and solemn, quietly standing in the door to his room.  Her soft blonde hair is not contained within its usual style, instead it is trading in its ponytail for soft waves that frame her face- the face he once held in his hands as he told her that he couldn’t be with her.

She speaks first, offering a simple “Hey,” her lowered tone of voice confirming that she was not here on happy terms, yet her face was not graced with anger either.

“You didn’t have to come. We both know how this ends.”

Oliver sits across from the bed ornately decorated with draperies and other lavish adornments. His elbows are resting on the tops of his legs. Only candles light the room, and the night sky looks darker than those they experience in Starling City. Everything in Nanda Parbat seemed darker.

Felicity walks towards him and takes a seat on the bench at the end of the bed directly across from him.

“Oliver, you made a choice that you had to make, and I will never hold that against you.” Felicity’s lips are pressed together, forming a small smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Thank you,” he replies softly, wishing things he knows the Heir to the Demon should not be wishing.

Oliver’s eyes search hers. A sense of deep, mutual understanding passes between them, finally leaving all things left unsaid out in the open.

Felicity’s knees lightly brush against his, and her hand moves to rest on his leg. This is the closest they have been in such a long time, and the yearning that had gone on for so long was not lost in this moment. She starts to lean in, but he stops her.

Oliver raises his hands and gently removes her glasses from her face. She looks up at him with so much love, so much tenderness and emotion in her slightly teary eyes.

Oliver sweeps a lock of her away from her face and tucks in behind her ear. “You’re so beautiful.”

At this, she finally leans back in, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips for what seems to go on for ages. She had wanted this for so long, but she never imagined that she would get it under these circumstances.

“Felicity,” her name sounds more like a verse or a melody when passed between his lips as they break apart. “You deserve better than this. I don’t want you to feel like you have to make this choice.”

Felicity tilts her head, pressing her hands against his cheek. “Oliver, there was no choice to make.”

He hears his own words echo in his mind, the words he had once used for her when he rescued her from The Count.

She continues: “I know what I want, and what I want is to be with you, even if it’s only for one night. I want to be with you because _I love you_ and I won’t be able to live knowing that we didn’t use the only chance we might get to be together.”

Tears are falling freely down her face now, but her smile has finally reached her eyes. “I love you.”

Oliver takes her face in his hands, “I love you too.”

And with his words, her hands are on him like a wildfire, searching and longing and grasping onto any amount of contact she can get to make up for all of the contact they should have had. Their mouths meet again and Oliver’s hands are wrapped around her waist.

Felicity’s hands begin to unbutton his black button-down shirt, ripping it open and dragging the material down his arms and then placing her hands upon his broad shoulders.

Her jacket is already on the floor, and Oliver looks deeply into her eyes as she lifts her arms above his head and allows him to pull her shirt over her head.

The next thing she knows, Oliver is placing one hand around her waist and one hand under leg, effortlessly lifting her up and walking her towards the bed. He lays her down gently onto the soft red material, but she rolls and straddles him while he lies on his back. His thumbs are rubbing circles on the creases of her thighs, itching to undress her further.

Felicity looks down upon him, running her palms across each and every tattoo and scar on his chest until she reaches the one that killed him- the one that took him from her. She looks back into his eyes and he notices the fear she is harboring once again. He can’t remember a time when he was this vulnerable with anyone. The beauty of their love, he thought, was that she knew all of him.

“I’ll be ok.” Felicity gives him a small nod as she reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra.

Oliver runs his fingers through the back of her hair and brings her mouth down to his once more and rolls so that he is on top of her again. His hands work on the buttons of her pants while his mouth places hot kisses down the side of her neck. Oliver places one more kiss on her collarbone before removing his mouth as she moans at the loss of contact.

His fingers curl under the waistband of her pants and he drags them, slowly, almost torturously, down her legs, reveling at the feel of his fingers gliding upon her skin.

Felicity impatiently starts to move for her underwear, but Oliver places his hands upon hers, stopping her.

“Wait.” His eyes are dark and filled with passion and she swears she nearly came at the sound of his voice.

He starts by placing a single kiss on her lips before moving down and closing his mouth on her already hard nipple. He circles the hard nub with his tongue before moving to her other breast, her hands grasping the pillows behind her.

Next, he runs his tongue slowly down the length of her torso, ending just at the hem of her underwear. Oliver takes them on each side and drags them down her legs, tossing them on the ground.

He kisses the inner parts of her thighs, inching closer and closer to where she needs him to be until she practically whimpers “Please,” in a breathy voice.

And then his mouth is on her, running his tongue up her slit and finally circling her clit as she explodes in pleasure and ecstasy. Her hands are running through his hair as he licks her, not sure how much more she can take. He pushes one finger into her, then two, pushing in and out and sucking on her clit with his mouth. He can feel her building, finally tipping her over the edge and hearing her scream with pleasure.

Felicity’s hands relax in his hair, riding the waves of pleasure until she needs him again, until she needs all of him.

He kisses her deeply and moves to take off his pants, already hard and aching to feel her. Hovering over the top of her, he pauses, taking her in as if to treasure this one perfect moment where they are both free and nothing is held back.

“Are you sure?”

She smiles, “You’re the only thing I’ve ever been sure of.”

As soon as the words leave her lips he’s inside of her, filling her physically and emotionally in ways she had never experienced before. He settles for a moment before picking up a rhythm, both of them giving themselves over to each other completely. They come hard at the same time, the air filled with their gasps and moans and screams of each other’s names.

Oliver collapses next to Felicity, taking her into his arms as she rests her head on his chest.

They stay up all night, talking and making love and cherishing every moment they have left, knowing that their love will transcend everything they are going to face.

They know that this is not the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fic, so please feel free to comment and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
